


Sunshine Riptide

by Autumn_Ignited, SailUncharted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breathplay, Friends With Benefits, Light Asphyxiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Summer Vibes, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), a good time with kinky boys, keith has a cock, lance is good with his mouth, lets get wet, no afab language here, see through clothes, stolen goods, swimsuit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Ignited/pseuds/Autumn_Ignited, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailUncharted/pseuds/SailUncharted
Summary: Keith can never say no to Lance's puppy dog eyes, so when he begs to try on fancy swimwear together, Keith has no choice. What he hadn't planned on was Lance wanting to do more than a fashion show for him. Getting down in a changing room wasn't on the top of Keith's list, but then again...he never minded Lance being on top.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Sunshine Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exclusive but because of recent events we decided to make it public for everyone, if you do feel like supporting us [click here](https://linktr.ee/sailunchartedwaters)
> 
> We do stories on twitter too, with both trans Lance and trans Keith: [Autumn Ignited](https://twitter.com/AutumnIgnited) and [SailUnchartedWaters](https://twitter.com/SailUnchartd)

☀️

Lance wouldn’t stop talking about the popup shop that’d opened a week ago on the boardwalk. The store there was always changing and Lance was always obsessed with each and every new thing to move in. This time it was a temporary swimsuit boutique where the bathing suits were actually numbered. Keith hadn’t even known what that meant until he got an earful about exclusive designer fashion something something blah blah blah. 

It was way out of their budget. Keith hadn’t told Lance, but he’d stopped there on the way home once and checked the prices. He knew Lance was only going to be disappointed, but there was no more holding him back.

“Please, Keith. I just want  _ one _ . Maybe two, but I’ll settle for one. We only have to look, I swear.”

“Those are three different things you just told me,” Keith countered, crossing his arms. “Which means you’re gonna want at least, like, four.”

Lance pouted, trying his best to look like a puppy. “I’ll do whatever I need to do so that I get to go.  _ Please _ .”

Keith sighed, shoulders dipping. “Enchiladas, no corn, and you do the dishes.”

“Deal,” Lace said way too quickly, which meant he probably wasn’t going to remember agreeing to it at all. He hopped off the counter and threw off the ugly orange polo that passed itself off as a sad excuse for a uniform. “Let’s go before they close.”

“They’re open another two hours,” Keith offered, before he realized that probably outed him as having double-checked. 

Lance apparently was too excited to care. “I’ll need at least twice that long to try stuff on.” He turned to check the door. “No one will even know we locked up early. C’mon.” He grabbed Keith’s wrist and jumped, shaking him.

“Noo,” Keith whined, but allowed himself to be pulled along. “They never have the right kind of tops and I already have a suit.”

“But now you’ll have a  _ numbered _ suit. Plus I’ll personally find you a top to match, deal? Deal. Let’s goooo~”

So they weeeeent, locking the shop up early to skip out on the last few hours of work.

Lance pulled Keith along far faster than Keith could comfortably keep up with. It wasn’t so bad, honestly. It was nice to be off work on such a beautiful day. The sky was absolutely cloudless, and the ocean was as blue as Lance’s eyes. 

Unfortunately for Keith, his natural habitat wasn’t summer; it didn’t suit him the way it did Lance. The sun shone hyper-bright off the sand and radiated extra hot as they made their way down the beach. Keith’s ponytail was sweaty around the hairline by the time they got to the little store. The last thing he wanted to do was to peel himself out of his shirt and binder just to squeeze into something else. 

But Lance was all smiles, so...into the shop he went without further complaint. 

“Welcome! Can I help you find the perfect swimwear?” 

“That’s okay,” Lance told the peppy attendant. “We’re just looking.”

“Well, this wall is our sale items, and that one is our limited edition designs. Each one is hand made and one of a kind,” she said, gesturing to the near and far wall respectively. “If you need anything I’ll be right over there.”

“Thanks.” Lance was already moving to the limited edition wall. “Woah, Keith, babe. Look at that one.” 

_ That one _ was a shark print that looked like it was painted in watercolor. 

“I see it,” he said, because what the hell else were you supposed to say to watercolor shark print? He scanned the wall and pointed to a different one. “That one’s black, I like that one.” 

Lance frowned at it before his eyes widened. “Dude, look.” He wiggled the fabric and silky thread revealed hidden hibiscus flowers all over the bottom half. “You should totally try these on.”

Keith tried not to gag. “I’m not in the market for this covert operation bullshit. You pick yours out. Stop shopping for me. I’ll just sit in the husband chair and nod and hum whenever you come out. Okay? Okay.”

“Nuh-uh.” Lance grabbed the hem of his shirt, halting his retreat. “You promised we’d do this  _ together _ . I’m not doing  _ dishes _ just to shop alone. You’re not getting out that easily.”

This time, the noise Keith swallowed was a whine. “Fine,” he muttered, and sure it sounded like a pout, but he deserved it. Resigned, he turned back to the wall and scanned the designs with more intention. “I want you in those.”

_ Those  _ were very small black bottoms, sort of like boy shorts, but with interlocking metal rings up the side in what may or may not have been real gold, who knew. They’d look amazing against Lance’s tan skin either way. 

“They’re black. I was kinda hoping for blue or-” Lance’s smile grew evil. “If that’s the game we’re playing, then you get to try these.” He plucked a white pair of thigh-length shorts with holes that revealed the mesh underneath. 

Keith wrinkled his nose. “I guess I asked for this.”

Lance handed over Keith’s pair and reached up to grab his own. “We’d like to try these on!” He called to the cashier. She grinned and jogged over to them. 

“Excellent choices. We ask that you keep your underthings on for sanitation and if you choose to buy them, you should wash before wearing,” she said as she led them to the fitting rooms. 

Pulling out a key, she unlocked a door and held it open. Lance stepped inside with a salute and started undressing before the door had time to shut. She opened the one directly next to it and held it open for Keith. “Take your time and let me know if you need a different size.”

“Uh, thanks,” he said, scooting inside with the shorts. As soon as he heard her keys jingle away, he thumped softly against the adjoining wall. “You know, you forgot a top. What do I wear with this?”

There was shuffling on the other side of the wall instead of an answer. 

"Hey," Lance said below him. 

Keith looked down, entirely unsurprised as Lance wiggled and squirmed his long body through the space underneath the dividing wall. “Long time no see.”

"My fault I forgot a top." Lance stood and dusted himself off. "Now you don’t have to worry about going outside." 

“Without a top?” Keith smirked, hands on his hips. “Why, are you volunteering for the job?”

Lance giggled and shoved Keith's forehead. "I'd do anything for you, you know it, brat." 

“I do,” Keith conceded and gestured at Lance’s bare chest and the khaki work shorts he was still wearing. “So - show me whatcha got.”

"I can't believe you picked the tiniest pair." Lance threw the tiny shorts with a ‘ _ hold those’  _ and pulled off his pants. "I know that you know that these aren't my style, so I'm adding corn back to the enchiladas." 

“That’s not fair! It’s not my fault you have a perfect bubble butt and a pornstar dick. Of course I wanna showcase them.”

Lance’s thumbs slipped under the elastic band of his boxer briefs and he grinned. "Well, when you put it that way, who am I to deny you?" He held his finger up to his lips and winked before slipping his underwear off. 

Keith licked his own lips in response and nodded with a grin. Lance really did have such an amazing body, and Keith was just the lucky sonofagun who had the free pass to use it. Lance was beautiful all the time, but summer really did amazing things for his brown skin, and okay, swimsuit shopping was about to get a lot more interesting if Keith’s thirsty mouth had anything to say about it. 

“Fuck, Lance,” he whispered. He knew exactly how to pitch his voice and look up at Lance to get what he wanted, and he put it to work as he sank down on the lone bench. “You have  _ such  _ a nice cock. So pretty and perfect.”

"I haven't even gotten to try on the shorts." Lance ran his thumb across Keith's lips. "Can't I at least have you peel them off me first?”

Keith nodded eagerly. So long as they were on the same page about  _ why  _ he’d picked those shorts, he could wait. Which, speaking of…

He glanced over at where his weird white pair with the strange portholes was hanging. He might as well give Lance the same opportunity. 

Standing, he turned his back to Lance and made quick work of shucking his ugly work shorts, boxers and all. And if his ass brushed Lance’s thigh, well, it wasn’t Keith’s fault. They were in a cubicle meant for one. 

Lucky for him, Lance never was very good at keeping his hands to himself. He ran a hand down Keith’s back and squeezed a cheek. "I picked those for only one reason. I hope it works." 

“Beats me.” Keith had zero idea why his shorts were part Swiss cheese, but whatever. He stripped his t-shirt as well, then shimmied his way into Lance’s choice of swimsuit. 

When he turned around, Lance was dressed. It was obvious that the shorts were a size too small. They pinched the tops of his thighs and outlined the semi hardness of his cock without a lick of modesty. 

Lance pulled Keith to him by his waistband. "I guess we should test if the price tag is worth it." 

Keith had zero qualms about looping his arms around Lance’s neck and angling his hips forward to grind against him shamelessly. He had to admit that if nothing else, the thick, silky material felt delicious where it rubbed against his own hardening cock. “What are your parameters for success?”

“What is this now, a science experiment?” He ducked his head and buried his nose in Keith’s hair, taking a long inhale. “Before we spend-” Lance fished out the price tag from Keith’s shorts, being a little more grabby than he needed to be and groaned. “Oh, that's...a lot. Shit, yeah, if we’re going to spend that much, then we at least need to know if they can stand getting wet.”

Keith snorted. “This is the most expensive excuse you’ve ever had for being horny. We could have done this at a Target. Or like, a Walmart.” 

“Then the stakes wouldn’t be high enough.” Lance grabbed his chin, leading him into a kiss. His hands dipped back down under the waistband and squeezed his ass, pressing them together. Bending his leg to rest against the back wall, he practically sat Keith on his thigh.

He was more than happy to go along with the new turn in the conversation. Normally, Lance would get pouty if Keith tried to skip all the soft, sweet foreplay stuff, but given that they were in a bit of a crunch, he figured he could get away with immediately opening Lance up with hot, insistent kisses. Especially if Keith angled his thigh as he crowded into Lance’s space, giving him something to grind against. 

Lance greedily accepted him. He was probably in one of his moods, trying to blow off steam. Much to Keith’s pleasure, he always got a little more aggressive and possessive when he did.

Lance pulled on the band, lifting the shorts until the mesh trapped him and slipped between his asscheeks. “Do you think if I get you wet enough, I’ll be able to see you through them?” He asked as he bit down Keith’s neck. 

“Ah!” 

Keith clapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the little cry escaped him. He glanced guiltily at the door, but there was no tell-tale jingling of keys to indicate the dressing room police was on her way to kick them out. 

As he let his hand fall, he ground his hips down, enjoying the shift and silk of the fabric. He decided to give Lance a taste of his own medicine and trailed a few hot kisses up the side of his neck to his ear. “You sound pretty confident. Was that your reasoning?”

“To try on bathing suits?” Lance nosed at Keith until he faced him. “Maybe.” Diving his tongue between his lips, he squeezed Keith close at the same time. It choked the breath from him and left him gasping into Lance’s persistent mouth. The best he could manage in the moment was dropping his hands to Lance’s biceps and digging in his nails to hold on. 

When Lance broke away, he sprinkled kisses over Keith’s abused lips. “I couldn’t stop thinking about watching you try them on and then you kept refusing to go. I’m at my limit.”

“Fuck,” Keith muttered, because wow, goddamn, that was hot. He really should’ve known better and agreed to come shopping sooner. “Next time we do this, I’ll remember and come more prepared. Because I  _ really  _ wanna pound you into this wall right now.”

Lance shivered, almost losing his grip. Keith slipped and the tips of his toes found the ground again. “Keith,” he whined as he dragged his thumb over Keith’s lips. It shoved its way in, pressing down on his tongue and forcing his mouth open. “Stop talking like that or I'm going to ruin these and there’s only one thing I want to ruin.”

Cocky ass. Like Keith was going to lie down without having any fun of his own. He wrapped his lips around Lance's thumb and sucked, rolling his tongue against the pad and flicking at his nail. He pulled off it with a wet pop. “You don’t think I just picked those black ones randomly do you? I wanna see them all painted and pretty too.”

“You’re too good for me. I’ll do anything. Just, let me-” He hefted Keith up and set him gently on the bench. “-Look at you,” Lance said, spreading his legs.

Whether he’d ever admit it or not, Keith’s heart melted a little bit at that admission. Even at his most desperate, Lance was always so sweet, and that sweetness shouldn’t go unrewarded. 

Keith helped him out, spreading his legs and lifting them so he could push his pelvis forward, reaching down to splay the fabric against himself to give Lance the best possible view. It was hard to see for himself past the press of his binder and the bent fold of his stomach, but he could tell the fabric was well on its way to translucent. He could see the shadow of his dark curls, and below that, the red tip of his cock starting to push against the suit. 

He glanced up at Lance to gauge his reaction. 

And oh God, Lance looked ravished. His eyes were locked at the spreading wet stain where Keith was just starting to show through. His whole body was a thread strung too tight and ready to snap. Licking his lips, he leaned forward as if he was being held back and couldn't go further without hearing that Keith wanted it just as bad. “Can I?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. 

It was like Keith had cut a cord. Lance covered him with his mouth, pressing his tongue into Keith’s heat. He spread the slick until it was wet all the way to Keith’s thighs. He whined, pushing at Lance with his foot and bracing himself on the rickety walls. Lance yielded, moving to suck and bite his way back up Keith’s leg. Every nip had Keith jumping or squeezing his thighs around Lance’s ears. 

Lance panted over his cock, the hot air of it making him throb. “No one is as delicious as you. You taste so good. I want you to come down my throat.”

Keith whined at that, rocking his hips up to get more of Lance’s mouth. He was so fucking talented, and it would  _ never  _ get old - the way he used his tongue to treat Keith the way he deserved. He carded one hand into Lance’s hair and gave it a harsh tug, stuffing a few knuckles into his mouth to try and keep quiet. 

Lance sucked him through the cloth and Keith was sure that the rhythmic, wet sounds alone would get them caught. There was no way he could tell Lance to stop though. It’d been a rough week for both of them and they deserved some stress relief. Plus if he didn’t, Lance would try to go down on him at work. He knew, it always happened when Lance was this worked up. He never cared where they were. This was safer. 

Both of Lance’s hands slipped into the leg holes of Keith’s shorts and found his hole. He lapped at Keith’s cock as he slipped two fingers inside, spreading him open.

Keith hissed and did his best to wriggle further down so he could open his legs wider and give Lance better access. That left his ass barely planted on the bench, and his feet braced on either side of the dressing room. 

“I can see all of you. Look at how sloppy you are.” He nosed the dark hair through the fabric. It was almost clear with how wet it was. “Look what I did to you.” He kissed just the tip of his cock. “Why are you holding back? I told you I wanted to drink you down.”

“ _ Because we’re in a fucking dressing room,”  _ Keith hissed back. “I’m trying not to get us -  _ Aah!” _

Lance covered all of him with his mouth and Keith hadn’t been able to hold that one behind his teeth. To Keith’s embarrassment and horror, he heard keys jingling back their way. 

“Did you need any help, Sir?” The attendant knocked on the door. Keith looked down at Lance, panicked. 

_ Answer her,  _ Lance mouthed. He smirked as he pressed another finger in and started to slowly fuck him. Keith’s eyelashes fluttered at the thick, perfect pressure, filling him up where he’d been aching and empty. He felt himself leak another trickle of wetness into the shorts. 

"Well?" Lance whispered, barely more than a breath. 

“Ahh, nope, sorry just uh - caught my elbow on the hanger.” Keith was fighting a war to keep his eyes open and his lip was  _ raw  _ from being chewed. Lance’s fingers were long and clever, tapping at his walls and curling in all kinds of amazing places. He had to bite back a whine when Lance hit his mark and Keith felt himself grow, if possible, even wetter. 

“Oh, I do that all the time,” the lady chuckled. “How is it looking? Do you need another size?” 

“Uhh…” Fuck, what was she even asking? 

"Do you?" Lance asked, nuzzling his cock. "Am I not big enough for you?" He twisted his fingers, hitting that sweet spot deep inside. 

“ _ Ff-“  _ Keith bit that curse right off. “Ffuhh - Nope, no, this one is plenty huge. I mean. I’m good, thanks!”

“Ah.” The lady sounded more than a little perplexed. “Okay then. Just holler if you need me.”

“Will do!” Keith practically squeaked. As soon as her keys retreated, he glared down at Lance. “You loved every fucking minute of that, didn’t you, you ass.”

Lance didn't answer, at least not with his voice. Instead, he pulled out one hand, his fingers shining and sticky, and shoved it into Keith's mouth. Fucking both holes, he set to work to make Keith spill all over his face. 

Eagerly, Keith sucked at his fingers, licking them clean and using the distraction to keep himself quiet even as he began rocking his hips more insistently. He’d been close before the nosy attendant had interrupted, and Lance made sure he skyrocketed back to that summit within minutes. 

“Please,” he pulled off Lance’s fingers to whisper against their shining tips. “Pleasepleaseharderplease-"

Lance hummed, shifting up on his knees for a better angle. He ran his fingers down the side of Keith's chin and encircled his neck. The firm grip held him in place as Lance finger fucked him, aiming for his orgasm. Silky fabric stuck to his skin and the mirror next to him rattled with every thrust. 

Keith had to clamp down on the meat of his own hand to keep the scream from echoing through the little shop. The pain of teeth marks and the grip of Lance’s hand only added to his already hypersensitive body as he shuddered through one of the most intense orgasms he’d had in a while. Unable to stop it, he pulsed fresh wetness over Lance’s fingers and he knew some of it probably hit the bench. He didn’t have the energy to care. The whole time Lance lapped it up, licking him through it.

Lance wouldn’t stop even as he came down. Slowly it dawned on his orgasm-drunk mind that Lance was trying to go for a second one. Oversensitive and out of it, he shoved Lance’s shoulder with his foot. Reluctantly, Lance let go and sat back. 

Lance’s mouth might’ve been gone but his fingers were still working inside him. “You said I’d get to drink you.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Keith whispered, still panting. He let his legs drop and used Lance’s neck to pull himself up. “Get me somewhere more comfortable, and we can drink each other.” 

Lance eyed Keith and then looked down at himself. They were both a mess. “How do we get out without, like, getting arrested?”

“Uh…” Keith looked down. “We could, like...bleed on it? I could do it. I’ve got one of my pocket knives.” 

“You are not cutting either of us so that we can...ruin...okay it’s already ruined, but you’re still not cutting anyone.” Lance looked around and then back the way he’d come. “One sec’,” he said and wiggled under the divider.

Keith took a moment to slump against the wall and catch his breath. Truth be told, his body wasn’t done with Lance, but his thighs ached from holding them up at a strange angle and he was definitely going to feel this in his spine tomorrow. 

Still. Lance looked so amazing sucking dick, with his gorgeous eyes and long lashes…

He idly rubbed circles against his still-stiff cock through the useless fabric while he waited for Lance, enjoying the jolts and warm pulses of aftershock still making him twitch now and then. 

Lance’s head popped out from under the divider as he slid halfway through and beckoned him. “Keith, hurry. Grab your clothes.”

“What?” Keith’s lashes fluttered open lazily. Then his eyes widened as it dawned on him. Lance had The Look, The Look that meant ‘I’m Doing Something Crazy And Dragging You Down Too.’ “What the hell did you do?” he hissed. 

“I found us an exit.” He disappeared again and hissed, “C’mon, unless you wanna spend $400 on cum-stained shorts.”

Keith groaned, but made quick work of pulling his own clothes back on. Before he crawled under, he held the white shorts up and looked at the ruined wet patch between the legs. 

“Sorry,” he whispered to no one in particular, putting them down on the stool. With resignation to whatever foolhardy plan Lance had conceived, he army crawled under the divider. 

Lance was there holding up the back wall with one hand and the other extended out to Keith. "On my count we run, got it?" 

Keith could do nothing but nod as Lance helped him up. 

"One…two...three!" Lance threw open the wall and dragged Keith into the busy boardwalk just as the tell-tale jingle of keys approached them. They ran like hell, dodging through tourists and around bikes like they’d stolen the Crown Jewels. They went nearly 8 streets before they collapsed against the side of a raw bar, anonymous in a crowd of vacationers with margaritas listening to steel drums. 

Keith giggled. “Oh my god. Oh my  _ god _ .  _ Lance _ !”

"Holy shit. I can't believe we just did that." He grabbed Keith and pulled him to his chest. " _ Please _ tell me you took the shorts." 

“ _ No,  _ I didn’t take the shorts,” Keith protested, smushed against Lance’s shoulder. “Then we’d be thieves! Now we’re just...like...it’s like a hit-and-run! But with...cum.” He started giggling again. “Oh my god. Do you think they can ID me by my own cum? Like a DNA kit?”

"Not unless the police already have you on file." Lance bit his lip. "But you're wrong on one point." 

“Lance.” Keith’s voice was a warning. “Lance, no.”

"Lance, yes?" He pulled the waistband of his shorts open to reveal a peek of black and gold. 

Keith shook his head. “Holy shit. We’re like the Bonnie and Clyde of designer swimwear.”

"Who is who?"

He shrugged, but he was grinning. “Tell you what. Let’s go home and make good on my promise. First one to come gets to choose.”

"Deal." Lance sealed it with a kiss, almost lifting Keith off his feet. Keith bounced twice and jumped, smiling into the kiss when Lance immediately caught his weight. Content, Keith wrapped his legs around Lance. 

“You gotta carry me. You wore me out,” he informed Lance, nipping at his jaw and sucking at the lobe of his ear. “I’ll even help with the dishes.”

“Anything for you, Sunshine,” Lance said, pulling him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Autumn: Hey y’all. This was originally supposed to be a P*treon exclusive one-shot but then some bullshit happened and we figured some trans positivity was in store. So enjoy a little bit of trans-positive summer sunshine on us.
> 
> Sail: This is a side smut to our story You're Sunshine in My Cloudy Sky which will be coming out later with trans Keith and fwb Lance, the last summer of university and the last summer as roommates. What will it mean for their friendship and their sex life? If you liked this snippet we hope you join us on other platforms! Also I hope you look forward to the full story with these two :3 Also if you're waiting for PLS, there's a delay but it will be coming out this week! so expect it Thur or Fri <3
> 
> We hope you enjoyed a sneak peek [you can get more here](https://linktr.ee/sailunchartedwaters)
> 
> Tweet tweet mf [Autumn Ignited](https://twitter.com/AutumnIgnited) and [SailUnchartedWaters](https://twitter.com/SailUnchartd)


End file.
